This invention relates to articulated toy vehicles, and in particular to a steering mechanism for such toy vehicles.
Many toy vehicles are sized so that a small child can sit in the vehicle to drive the vehicle. The toy vehicles often have steerable front wheels operatively connected to a steering wheel so that the vehicle can be turned. This is true of both toy cars and articulated toy vehicles which have a cab and a pivotable trailer. Steerable wheels require that the wheels be connected to the vehicle body by a pivot point. This provides for only a single point of connection to the vehicle body. The mounting of the front wheels to the vehicle may thus not be a strong or sturdy mounting, without some sort of reinforcement. This, of course, adds expense to the toy vehicle.
One object of the invention is thus to provide a steerable articulated toy vehicle, such as a dump truck, which has non-steerable front wheels.
Another object is to provide a steering mechanism for such a vehicle.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.